


A Kiss on a Dare

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [18]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: (eventually anyway) - Freeform, Dare, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: It's a slow morning in the market, but Sivath has an idea to make things more interesting.





	A Kiss on a Dare

**Author's Note:**

> [Zharkur](https://toyhou.se/5175747.zharkur), the proud owner of an orange grove  
[Sivath](https://toyhou.se/3394326.sivath), an apple and cider seller (and a smuggler on the side)  
[Aithemis](https://toyhou.se/3739288.aithemis), a general-purpose trader  
[Kaazhaan](https://toyhou.se/4642767.kaazhaan), a thief with a taste for Zharkur's oranges (and a complete inability to act like a normal person with a crush)

It’s a slow morning in the market. Zharkur isn’t the greatest salesman on the best of days - he mostly lets the sweet, carrying scent of his oranges speak for itself - but he isn’t the only one without much to do. Across the street, Aithemis looks to be counting his change for the fourth time; next to him, Sivath has abandoned her usual perch on her apple cart to recline across a few of her cider barrels on the ground next to it. 

She catches him looking and arches an eyebrow. “I’ll let you buy one of these half-off if you’re looking for a seat. Or you can borrow it for a couple of oranges.” 

Zharkur shrugs. “I’m fine, thanks.” 

“Come on, at least we could both say it wasn’t a completely wasted morning,” Sivath says, though even she seems to be having a difficult time maintaining the charming boisterousness that comes with wheedling someone into a deal. It’s just too hot for it; nearing the middle of the day, when any reasonable person heads inside. 

“You might have a deal if that cider was cold,” Zharkur says, tucking himself closer to his cart to get what little shade he can. 

Sivath groans. “Don’t I know it.” She pushes herself up, running a hand through her hair to fluff it up. “Sure you don’t want to make this more interesting somehow?” Her eyes gleam behind her mask. “Maybe… a bet?” 

“A bet on what?” he snorts. “Nothing is happening.” 

“Don’t do it, orange boy,” Aithemis calls from across the street. “Sivath always wins her bets, even when there’s no way she should.” The words sound harsh at first, but Zharkur thinks he might be joking; it’s honestly hard to tell with him. Sivath certainly seems to think it’s funny. 

When she’s done laughing, she turns her attention back to Zharkur. “Ignore Aithemis, he’s no fun at all,” she says. “Nothing’s happening, hmm? Let’s bet on that.” 

Zharkur squints over at her through the bright sunshine. “What do you mean?” 

Sivath rolls her eyes. “Don’t make me put you in the no-fun category with Aithemis.”

“It’s pretty nice over here actually.” 

“Quiet, Aithemis. Anyway,” Sivath says, “Since you think nothing’s going to happen, if neither of us gets any customers, then I’ll… buy a basket of oranges from you.” 

Zharkur considers it. “Two baskets.” 

Sivath grins. “It’s a deal then?” She holds out her hand for him to shake on it. Zharkur’s halfway to taking it when he stops and frowns. 

“What do I have to do if one of us does sell something? I am not buying a cider barrel, that’s way more than two baskets of oranges,” he warns. 

Sivath pauses, then drops her hand to drum her nails against the barrel. “I’m not interested in making you buy my stock, actually. That wouldn’t be as… entertaining.” 

“As entertaining as what?” Zharkur says warily. 

“As a dare,” Sivath replies easily, with a dangerous smile. “You see, I think if either of us is graced with a customer after all of this waiting, you should thank them properly.”

“Meaning…?” Zharkur narrows his eyes. 

“With a kiss,” Sivath says, gleeful. “I hope it’s Romar, can you imagine his _ face?” _

“You cannot be serious,” Zharkur says. But… it _ has _been dead quiet all morning, and it would be nice to leave with at least a little profit for the day. 

“Come on,” Sivath cajoles, clearly noticing his indecision. “Live a little.” She holds out her hand again, and this time Zharkur steps forward to shake it. 

“Hey orange boy, looks like you better pucker up,” Aithemis calls. “Someone’s checking out the goods.” 

Zharkur turns, a welcoming smile on his face that quickly turns into a scowl. _ “You.” _

“Oh, hello,” Kaazhaan says charmingly, though it’s offset somewhat by the arm he’s quickly tucked behind his back. 

Eyes narrowed, Zharkur reaches around him to tug his arm forward; Kaazhaan barely puts up a token resistance before sighing and showing the three oranges balanced in his hand. “You _ will _pay for those,” Zharkur warns, holding tight to Kaazhaan’s arm with one hand and putting the other out palm-up, expectant. 

Kaazhaan looks at Sivath pleadingly, but she just shrugs and smirks. “Fair’s fair, Kaaz, he got you.” 

When it’s clear no rescue is forthcoming, Kaazhaan sighs again, reaching for his belt to get his purse and shake some coins into Zharkur’s hand. “We good?” 

Zharkur has to release his arm to do a quick count. It irks him a little to say it, but… “This is too much,” he says, going to hand back some of the coins. 

“Uh, no, you can keep it,” Kaazhaan laughs, running his hand through his ponytail. “For, you know…” 

The _ frequent thefts from your groves _goes unspoken, but Zharkur nods slowly. “Right.” He’s never had an interaction with Kaazhaan that didn’t end with chasing him off of his property; it’s weird. He defaults to, “Uh… enjoy, I guess. Bet they taste better when properly paid for.” 

“You’d be surprised,” Kaazhaan laughs, tucking his freshly purchased oranges into his bag and turning to go. 

Sivath clears her throat. “That was cute, but aren’t we forgetting something?” 

“Oh gods,” Zharkur mutters. Sivath looks unfairly delighted. “Hey, um, Kaazhaan, one minute.” 

Kaazhaan turns back, a more familiar smirk on his face. “What, you think I’ve got more contraband on me?” 

“...No,” Zharkur says, flushing. He reaches down to rest his hand on Kaazhaan’s cheek, tilting his head up. His face goes from teasing to wide-eyed in a moment, and Zharkur leans down to brush his lips over Kaazhaan’s before he loses his nerve. 

Zharkur had expected him to tease, maybe to bite, but Kaazhaan kisses back tentatively at first, just a slow slide of their lips together. Just as Zharkur starts to think _ that’s probably long enough, _Kaazhaan kisses him in earnest, a soft moan spilling between their mouths, and all thoughts of stopping vanish. 

Zharkur’s hand slides into Kaazhaan’s hair, and he purrs even as his ponytail starts coming undone. He presses close to Zharkur, leaning on him heavily enough that he takes a couple of steps back, holding Kaazhaan close so the needy rhythm of their kisses isn’t broken. He stops abruptly when his back hits his cart. It rocks at the sudden impact, and Zharkur winces as he hears oranges bouncing against the ground. “Shit,” he mumbles into the kiss, and that seems to break the spell. 

Kaazhaan quickly steps back, biting his lip when he sees the fruit scattered around their feet. “I better go,” he says nervously, and darts off before Zharkur can even begin to gather his thoughts. 

Sivath whistles. “Now _ that _was a good bet. Anything else will be boring after this, I’m out.” She’s either a very fast packer or Zharkur is… distracted (listen, it's not his fault he's a little confused how a sneaky thief like Kaazhaan had kissed so sweetly, so passionately, it just doesn't make sense), because it seems like only a few moments later that her cart rolls off down the street and out of sight. Aithemis left at some point too. Zharkur sighs. He’s still got a lot of oranges to pick up. 

\---

Around the corner, Sivath holds her hand out for an orange. “Don’t say I never did anything for you, loverboy.” 

Kaazhaan sighs and hands it over. “Like you didn’t have any fun at all with that.” 

Smirking, Sivath uses a sharp nail to start peeling it. “Not as much fun as you.” 

Kaazhaan brushes his finger over his lips, his cheeks warm - and not from the sun. "Mmhmm. Fun."


End file.
